


What She Doesn't Know

by LexiieK



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: I would like to request a Dokyun , don’t have a specific just with him on suit, cuz gosh that suits him so well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m not 100% in love with how this came out, but I liked this one the best out of all my other failed attempts. I hope you genuinely enjoy this. And if you’re not totally satisfied, please let me know and I’ll attempt to re-write it for you.  
> Things like this, stories that I’m not completely satisfied with myself, I have no problem re-writing over, so, just let me know and I’ll redo it to the best of my ability.

You watch as Dokyun walks into the living room and plops down on the couch right next to you.

“Long day?” You ask turning back towards the TV and continuing to flip through the channels until you settle on an old episode of Weekly Idol.

He sinks further into the couch as he kick his slipper clad feet up on the coffee table. “My boss hates me and is determined to make my life a living hell at work.”

“Didn’t you just start the job yesterday? How is it possible for your boss to hate you already?” You ask, turning your body so that you’re facing him and pulling your legs up underneath you.

Dokyun pulls on his tie to loosen it and looks at you briefly before looking back at the TV. “It’s actually extremely easy for my boss to hate me considering he’s my ex-girlfriend’s brother.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit is right. Is my sister here?” He asks, taking off his jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch.

You smile wickedly before sitting up on to your knees and moving so that you’re straddling his lap. You grab on to his loosened tie and tug it slightly to bring him closer to you. “What do you think?”

“How long?” He placed his hands on either side of your hips, holding you firmly in place.

“She left for dance practice about a minute before you came home. I’m actually genuinely surprised you didn’t see her as you were leaving.”

“So that gives us what? An hour?”

“Give or take.” You respond giving a firmer tug on his tie to bring him close enough so that you can press your lips to his. You immediately melt into the kiss as his hands rub gently up and down your torso. You undo his tie and toss it over your shoulder, all while staying firmly attached to him at the lips.

“Good.” He says, pulling back from the kiss. You whine slightly wrapping your arms around his neck in an attempt to bring his lips back to yours. He laughs lightly, hands palming your ass as he lowers his head to nibble on your neck. “We really shouldn’t do this here, but I’m just too exhausted to move.”

“Well, in that case,” You begin, sliding down his lap until you’re kneeling on the floor in between his legs. “Let me take care of you.”

You make quick work of his belt and pants and pull them down only low enough to get to what you need. Dokyun hisses as the cool air makes contact with his cock. Your smile brightens as you see the precum already leaking from his slit.

You bend down and lick the tip, getting a taste for him, before quickly wrapping your lips around the head and slowly making your way further and further down.

“Shit.” You hear as you start to bob your head, wrapping your hand around what you can’t fit into your mouth.

He tangles his hands into your hair, wrapping the strands up in his fingers, and holds your head steady as he begins to fuck into your mouth. You quickly relax your jaw, removing your hand from around his base to relax on his thigh, and let him do whatever he wanted to you. You reach a hand down underneath your skirt and move your panties aside. You slick up your fingers with the wetness that leaks from your core and start to stroke your clit.

Dokyun’s thrust start to become erratic and you circle your clit faster as you feel yourself become closer and closer to your orgasm. He quickly pulls your mouth off with a pop and knocks your hand away from in between your legs. “Up and on.”

You require no further instructions as you hurriedly stand and position yourself back in his lap. You push your underwear further to the side and bunch your skirt up around your waist before you sink down on to his cock.

As his cock finally bottoms out, you release a loud moan into the air at the feeling of being so full. Dokyun sucks in a breath and bends to place wet kisses on your neck.

You lift yourself up slowly before lowering yourself with a slam. You begin to build up a fast paced rhythm, impaling yourself on his cock over and over. Dokyun’s head is thrown back and his hands are grasping so tightly on your hips you know you’ll have bruises, but you can’t find yourself caring as you watch his face, contorted in pleasure, through your half lidded eyes.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” You tighten around his cock as Dokyun grits out the phrase over and over. You reach a hand down and circle your clit once more bringing yourself to and over the edge. Your walls get impossibly tighter as you tremble through your orgasm.

Dokyun whispers sweet nothings in your ear as his hands rub soothing circles on your back and he lightly rutes up into you, working you through your orgasm.

When you finally stop quivering and slump onto Dokyun’s shoulder, he swiftly sweeps you up and tosses you on the couch. You spread out long ways with your head rested on the arm of the sofa as Dokyun reaches down and slips your underwear off and tosses it onto the floor. He positions himself over you and re-enters you. He builds up the rhythm steadily until his is pistoning into your body, chasing after his own release.

You mouth opens in a silent scream and your head flops to the side. His thrust become spasmodic, but they don’t slow down. He pumps into you once more before he releases, coating your walls with his cum.

He places his forehead onto your neck and softly rocks into you as he rides out his orgasm. You bring a hand up to slowly brush a hand through the hair at the back of his head and open your eyes slowly only to be met with the sight of your best friend, also known as Dokyun’s sister, staring at the two of you from her position by the front door, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock.

You freeze at the sight of her and open your mouth in an effort to say something, anything to make this entire situation go away. Before you can get out any words though, Dokyun grabs hold of your chin and turns your face towards himself. He swoops down and kisses you, sweet and tender before pulling back. “Let’s get cleaned up before my darling sister gets home, yeah?”

You open your mouth to inform him that she was in fact already home, but was once again interrupted. This time by the shrill voice of your best friend as she stormed around the couch to stare down at the two of you.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?” She quickly swings her gaze towards you, shooting daggers into your skull. “IS THIS WHY YOU’VE BEEN COMING OVER MORE RECENTLY? SO THAT YOU CAN SCREW MY BROTHER?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request any idol or ship or what have you, please feel free to do so either on here or on [Tumblr](http://t-o-p-madam.tumblr.com/).  
> If you would like to scream about K-Pop, K-Drama, or life with me you can find me [here (Tumblr)](http://huangjungnim.tumblr.com/) or [here (Twitter)](https://twitter.com/MANGsGirl).


End file.
